In retrofitting buildings, it is common to replace various exterior surfaces with replacement surfaces, for example for improving the condition of the building or for improving the insulation value thereof. Building roofs in particular are commonly retrofitted by laying replacement roofing material overtop of existing roofing material. Depending upon the existing exterior material on the building however, it can be difficult to adequately support a replacement exterior surface on a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,360 by Shingler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,371 by Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,305 by Orie, Sr., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,682 by James et al, as well as United States Patent Application Publication Nos. US2010/0275525 by Wendelburg et al and US2011/0016803 by Ray disclose various configurations of retrofit roofs which provide some space for additional insulation above the existing supporting surface of the building. Known retrofit system are generally limited to use with standing seam roofing material such that they are considerably limited in application.